And Who Said Cats Hated Water?
by mariakaicho
Summary: Mariko and Hanon both don't know what to expect when they are transferred to Seiyou Academy. What happens when a certain cat and sports loving boys meets them? I don't own Hanon, my bestie is using her as her character. Rated T for caution.


**AN: I know, too many stories. But I really wanted to make this for my friend. Her name is Tiara, and she love-loves Ikuto. This is going to be an Ikuto/Oc fanfic, so those who don't like this, then why you reading it!? Okay, information will be listed below, and I guess I'll add my own Oc to this. Oooh! I got an idea! My Oc will or might be paired with Kuukai(sp?) if I want. BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, and I own my Ocs only. I may not own Tiara-chan's own though, so NYA~!

* * *

**

**Info on the Characters**

**Hosho Mariko:** Mariko is the twin sister to Hanon. She has been scared of not being lady-like, scared of not able to be angry, not able to be in touch with her sporty side, and…not being happy. She and Hanon were close since birth, and they both share an obsession over cute and fluffy things. Mariko is the tomboy version of the two, and has four charas. She is constantly over-protective over her sister, and calls her her little 'koneko-chan.' She loves puppies first than cats out of all things cute and fluffy.

**Hosho Hanon:** Hanon is the twin sister of Mariko, and has a close bond with her. They have never been separated, and can get jealous when her sister doesn't pay attention to her. She, however, has a strong social network, while Mariko tends to keep to people she knows. She has a strong feeling of being in charge, being able to become angry at any time she wants to and not worry about the consequences, be able to stand up for herself, and be able to be happy along with her sister. She calls her 'onee-chan' and loves cats the most out of everything cute and fluffy.

**Charas!**

**Aimi: **Aimi is Mariko's chara. She is the one who consults Mariko in fashion, making the outfits fit her personality and also making them match her personality. She loves to whack Mariko's head as punishment when she doesn't remember her lady etiquette. She wears a tiara on her head, and her lavender hair is pulled back with a sparkly barrette. She wears a frilly lavender dress with white boots, angelic looking laces tied around the boots and white frilly stockings. Her eyes are a striking ice blue, and she can control love.

**Hotaru:** Mariko's shugo chara. She isn't afraid to burst out into angry fits, and loves to torment other people or charas. She is a bit sadistic. She wears a midnight halter top with a plaid pleated skirt. She has piercings on her ears and wears a choker with a flame on the middle. She also wears black boots with studs on them and black fingerless leather gloves. Her hair is red with black streaks running through it, and held up in a ponytail. Her eyes are red, and they can make people cringe in fear.

**Shinobu:** Shinobu is Mariko's boy chara, who loves sports. Mariko loves to run, but another side of her wants to be more challenging, wants to participate in more sports and activities. He trains Mariko every morning, making her run 15 laps around the park near her home. He wears a black t-shirt with a crescent moon symbol with black cargo pants, and black running shoes. His hair is cream colored, and is tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck because of the length of his hair. Black tinted goggles are settled on top of his head, and he has a grin like a maniac. His eyes are a gray color, and he can control

**Sachiko:** Sachiko is Mariko's chara, and she is a bright chara. She loves things that are bright and confident, and has to usually do chara changes with Mariko because of her lack of self confidence. She loves pink, and wears it too. A happy face hair clip is pinned safely to her short blonde hair, and she is often clumsy. She wears a pink shawl with fluff at the edges, over her long-sleeved pink dress, which has fluffs at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She has striking pink eyes that can make anyone smile with joy.

**Yui:** Yui is Hanon's chara. She is the boss of all the charas in the house, and is a very strict chara too. She and Aimi constantly get into fights, mostly because their personalities clash. She wears a beautiful royal blue dress gown with a blue cape. A crown with sapphires embedded into the top. She wears light blue stockings with frills and high heeled dark blue sandals. Her eyes are aquamarine in color, and can make anyone, except Aimi, obey her.

**Yuko:** She is somehow similar to Hotaru, and also belongs to Hanon. She wears Black and blue outfits similar to Hotaru's, and has blue flames instead of red. Her eyes are a deep blue kind of color, and she can make anyone, except Hotaru, cringe in fear.

**Yuudai:** Hanon's boy chara. He stands up for himself, and also stands up for everyone who deserves it. He loves to chara change Hanon so she could stand up for herself when someone bosses her around. He wears a camouflage print jacket with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a camouflage print pants, with black combat boots. He has two black stripes on his face, and resembles someone from the army, including the army helmet. He has bluish-green eyes which can make anyone…well…it's pretty much the same as Yui. But he's more drill seargent-ish.

**Etsuko: **Etsuko is also a happy chara. She loves aquamarine, and any other light shade of blue. She wears a blue halter top with a rainbow smiley face on the front. She wears a blue pleated skirt with dark blue tights. She wears blue converse sneakers with aqua goggles planted on her head. She also wears blue fingerless gloves, and loves blue roses. She has striking aquamarine eyes which can cheer up anyone.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The twins stared up at the academy, their faces blank and portraying no emotion. Several guardian charas floating around them and staring in awe towards the building.

"Mari-chan! Hanon-chan! Are we really going to go here!?" Yui and Aimi exclaimed, glaring at each other after. The twins stared at each other, then nodded and gave a small smile to the charas. A man walked towards them, short black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"M, H, you two will be staying here for a while. You know why, right?" The man said, his sunglasses glinting in the sunlight menacingly. The two girls grinned back at him, the charas around them mimicking their grins.

"Hai! We'll be sure to gather as much x-charas as we can!" The twins chorused, then waved goodbye to their manager. They walked to the school, the courtyard empty since it was class time.

"Mariko!" Aimi exclaimed, whacking her head with a fan that appeared out of nowhere, "Straighten your back! Your posture is horrible! Chin up! Do you want others to think you are lower than them!?" Aimi exclaimed, whacking Mariko's head a couple more times.

"Aimi! Shinobu has been killing me with practice! Can't you lay off me for once?" Mariko whined, only to get hit on the head again.

"Ladies do not whine!" Aimi scolded, landing on Mariko's head.

"See, Hanon-chan? Aimi is not a lady-like chara. She constantly whacks Mariko and- AIMI! GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN!" Yui screeched, chasing after the other chara.

"When will they behave?" Hanon sighed, looking at the other six charas.

"Hanon! We're here!" Etsuko cheered, pumping her hand into the air. Hanon smiled at Mariko, and they knocked on the classroom door.

"Oh! You must be the new students!" The orange-haired teacher exclaimed after a sudden pause, "Please come in Miyako-chan and Hina-chan!" The teacher happily said.

"Ummm…it's Mariko and Hanon, sensei…"Mariko sweatdropped, looking at her sister nervously.

"Oh, well! Welcome to Seiyou Academy!"

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know it's short. I don't really know what to type anymore. I'd love some reviews even if this is so short, but I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
